A Pilot Study with Talking Pill Bottles Introduction: Across the healthcare continuum, patients with low functional health literacy may have worse outcomes due to difficulties in following prescribed medication regimens. While reasons for non-adherence can be drawn from the intra-personal, interpersonal, and systemic perspectives;one starting point is the difficulty that patients have reading and understanding medication instructions on a prescription bottle labels. Labels can provide a vital reminder and decision support aid for patients and healthcare proxies. Yet, skills must be available for reading and understanding the labels. We will utilize "Talking Pill Bottles" to record prescription medication instructions so that patients can re-play the instructions as needed in their homes. Purpose: The aim of this research project is to compare the use of "Talking Pill Bottles" to usual care in patients who have low functional health literacy and who purchase medications for primary hypertension at a retail pharmacy with regard to: a. feasibility of the procedures, b. utility of the equipment, c. medication adherence, d. self efficacy in medication self management, and e. blood pressure control. Design: This novel intervention will be tested within the context of a retail pharmacy in the Pacific Northwest. The pilot test will use a randomized trial design with two research arms. Analysis: Within-group change scores on a self efficacy measure and blood pressures will be examined with the paired t-test;between group measures will also be examined between the two treatment arms. We will also track medication complexity as a potential confounder and conduct semi- structured exit interviews. Conclusion: Results will help establish the feasibility and utility of providing this technology to patients who have low functional health literacy in a retail pharmacy. We will gather preliminary descriptive data along with variance and effect size measures for power estimations in a future multi-site, randomized controlled trial. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Patients with low functional health literacy often have worse outcomes due to difficulties in adhering to prescribed medication regimens. We will utilize "Talking Pill Bottles" (i.e., medication containers with re-recordable audio capacity) to record prescription medication instructions so that patients can re-play the instructions as needed in their homes.